Talk:Target Marker
Any idea what makes an enemy 'strong'? - Hiachi 09:40, 31 July 2006 (EDT) ---- No idea. But taking a guess... Tough+ --Daniel 09:43, 31 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Just a stab, but since the Automaton's target's HP% influences its actions, 'Strong enemy' might mean one that who's HP is greater than 50%? EDIT: I think, also, the Heat Seeker's "gradually enhances accuracy" means that it increases ACC when the monster is 50% HP or less, and thus Heat Seeker and Target Marker are inverses of each other - Hiachi 23:26, 28 August 2006 (EDT) :With one Thunder Manuver up, Heat Seeker adds 1 accuracy per second. Source: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=18;mid=1194302814118984;num=12;page=1 --Bsphil 09:30, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I'm leaning toward a theory i've heard that it works much like the equalizer in that it increases accuracy by ignoring a percentage of the enemy's evasion (which would be a greater amount on a higher level target). Tahngarthor 23:43, 5 March 2007 (EST) :First you would have to define what exactly "ignoring % evasion" means. The same with the attuner. Whoever came up with these descriptions did zero testing. They even created a new term without defining it properly. So far, no one has come up with a concrete mathematical definition for these terms, and furthermore, supported it with collected data. In fact, I do not know of any testing that has been done on either the target marker or attuner. All the numbers floating around the community are completely made up. :I have data showing that the effect of the attuner is extremely negligible (perhaps even 0%?) against easy prey mobs. The tension springs, however, give a dramatic increase in damage against the same mobs. I have no idea what "15% ignore target defense" or whatever means, but it's obvious the bonus is not being applied uniformly across mobs of all difficulties. Likewise, the target marker probably follows the same rules. --Nateypoo 04:53, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well if you're testing on EP mobs, that's probably your problem right there. Like the note on the page says, it makes the automaton ignore part (or all?) of the level correction part of the accuracy calculation. Attachments like this aren't the first place we've seen things that do that. Take Wheeling Thrust and Flashy Shot for example. --Kyrie 22:20, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::No. Tension springs still have an effect on EP, and the same phenomenon was observed on EM. It's not a "problem", it's the way the attachment is designed. Read the description: "against powerful enemies" a.k.a. something stronger than you, or greater than EM. I believe it's affecting the level correction functions, which is why it has no effect on mobs equal to or weaker than the puppet. --Nateypoo 21:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Sharpshot Frame and Target Marker The general consenses about this attachment seems to be that it ignores an enemies evasion. If this assumtion is correct, this may also effect sharpshot's range accuracy. While it is still unknown weither or not the Stabilizers actually increase range accuracy; if Target marker truely ignores enemies evasion, than Range Accuracy should also theorticly improve due to the enemy's evasion decrease. An interesting prospect, to say the least. --Luke 21:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Just as Nateypoo asked, what exactly does it mean, mathematically, to 'ignore evasion'? - Hiachi 01:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Ask your friends for a link to any test done on this attachment. The truth is, there are none. That should give you an idea of my opinion of the general consensus. Not one person asked for a source. :It was a completely baseless rumor, propagated by the KI PUP FAQ. You can thank that FAQ for the majority of misinformation in the PUP community. I spoke out against it over a year ago, and I'm still trying to clean up the mess it left behind. They refused to correct the errors until months later, after we had proven nearly all the statistics were wrong or just plain fake (the smoke screen, equalizer, and mana jammer all had forged data, to name a few). These are the people that came up with that term, and why it should be rejected outright. :To answer your question, nobody knows if it affects ranged accuracy. In fact, we also don't know if *any* of the thunder attachments affect ranged accuracy. It looks like the tension springs and attuner affect ranged attack though. Attuner definitely affects ranged weaponskills, and the tension springs have been proven to affect both ranged attacks and weaponskills. --Nateypoo 23:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I see, apperently I was misinformed. It seems this attachment could only work in two ways, ether increasing accuracy by a large amount to compensate for the level difference, or by simply ignoring the enemy's evasion. I suppose that since the exact way that it increases accuracy is still unknown, its impossible to say if it effects range accuracy or not. Seems like this idea will remain a rumor for now. --Luke 20:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :But...what does it mean to 'ignore' evasion? Can you give a mathematical example of what it means? - Hiachi 13:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I guess the specifics don't really matter. It'd be nice to know which attachments work for ranged attacks though. It should be pretty easy to determine with kparser, but no one has spent the time on it. If I had to guess what it does, I bet it removes part or all of the level correction from the Hit Rate calculation. There's no way to tell if it affects range without testing it. --Nateypoo 06:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC)